Blood Tears
by Aphonic
Summary: She saw a body coming toward the bench and as it got closer she recongnized the brown hair and beautiful happy eyes.
1. No Matter What

Author's Note: This is a somewhat kawaii (cute) fic that does have bad words (in Japanese!) in and it is about Matt abusing his wife, Sora. They have a baby girl who is a little over a year old and her name is Chiki. Tai loves Sora and Matt finds out. What will happen to Sora, Tai, and Chiki?   
  
Sora sat on the couch in the living room, holding the blonde haired baby. She wore jeans and a light colored tank top. The baby wore a pink dress and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. The door slammed opened then shut. Sora winced as she heard Matt's voice yelling about work.   
"Where the heru is everyone!?" Matt yelled and walked into the living room. "Hi, honey," Sora said quietly, "How was your day at work?" Matt's glare turned to Sora and Chiki and he yelled, "Shut up, you yariman! You have no right to speak to me."   
"Dada! Well! Dada!" Chiki cheered and smiled, not knowing what happened. "Shut that thing up!" Matt walked sternly over to Sora and the baby and swung his hand to Sora's face, leaving a red mark. The baby started to bawl and Matt grabbed Chiki. "Matt! Please don't hurt Chiki!" Sora cried and reached out for the baby. Matt pulled a small knife from his pocket and took the cover off and swiped Sora's shoulder with it.   
She grabbed the wound and applied pressure to stop it from bleeding. She stood up and tackled Matt. Chiki fell out of his arms as he fell on the floor. The baby cried and babbled.   
Matt swung the knife everyway he could but Sora stayed on top. She could see Chiki heading for her bedroom, where she usually hid during the fights. Matt dropped the knife and grabbed Sora's waist and pushed her over, kneeing her in the stomache.   
"Mah." she tried to speak but the pain was intense. "You honestly think you could get away! You kitanai yariman!" Matt screamed and grabbed his knife, bringing the blade next to her neck. Blood stained her clothes from the several cuts. "I only married you because... you were the only 'innocent' one around. Mesuinu!"   
Matt dragged the knife down her neck and to the beggining of her tank top. He pushed the knife into her skin a little, making a dot of red liquid appear. "Matt... Please." Sora cried. "You wanna leave me, yariman!? Who would you run to!? Or would you take the thing and sleep in a dumpster!? WHERE YOU BELONG!" Matt yelled and stabbed the knife into the floor, only an inch away from her face. "Matt... I love Tai. I always have." Sora whispered.   
Matt's face twisted in disgust and anger. "IS THAT HOW ITS BEEN!? Is that the hiretsukan you been cheating with?!" Matt stood up and went into the kitchen. Sora brought herself to reality and ran into Chiki's bedroom, grabbing the baby from under the bed. She ran out of the house.  
  
Sora sat on the back bench, a baby blue winter coat on her and matching gloves. Chiki wore a matching style of her mother's coat but pink. It was dark and the coat hid the wounds that Matt had given her. She saw a body coming toward the bench and as it got closer she recongnized the brown hair and beautiful happy eyes.  
She tried to cover up her face so he wouldn't recongnize her but Tai Kamiya said, "Sora? That you?" Sora looked up, her pale face had several scars and a new wound right above her eye, "Yes.. its me, Tai." Tai grabbed her chin and pulled her up to him, the baby between them. "Did he? Did Matt do this?" Tai asked in his sweet but angered voice.  
Sora nodded and Tai wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Tai. I am so sorry that-" Sora began to whisper but Tai cut her off. "I know. I love you too. No matter what... we will get through this." Sora nodded. 


	2. Hidden Tears

Author's Note: By... a few people... wanting a sequel. Here it is! Sora and Chiki are staying at Tai's apartment. Matt is drunk... and has a gun! Ok, ok... I got flames for this. I DO not like Matt's character like that but who else?! So don't play with fire... you WILL get burned. I would like to take a minute to thank the peoples who wanted a sequel: Candy1314, Aushie, Jake, Rei_Firestar, and Mimi. I also want to thank Chibi-Stacey and Keewin for great reviews.   
I did NOT appreciate the flames because sometimes you have to change a character a little to make it work and think about it... Matt's parents got divorced.. Why? I don't know but Mr. Ishida was smoking! Yes... when the Digidestined were fighting and it showed all of the parents and he was smoking. So I was thinking "Bad Mr. Ishida" and he was the type of person to abuse his kids and maybe that's why they divorced. Mr. Ishida beats poor little Matt and hey, like father, like son. Matt becomes like his father. Ok? There WILL be a sequel.. !   
  
Sora laid on the couch, bandages over her wounds. She was very tired and weak from the fight with Matt. Chiki laid on a blanket on the ground. Sora could hear Tai in the kitchen, fixing something. She closed her eyes and turned over to her side. She thought about everything that had happened.  
  
"Where is that thing!? SHE LEFT!?" Matt yelled in the empty room. A half full beer bottle was in his hand and several more laid around the kitchen and living room. Matt stood up, brushing back his blonde hair. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a small handgun.   
"I will show her... and that Tai Kamiya. Think you can run away from me, Sora!? YOU CAN'T!" Matt yelled again and flopped down onto the couch.   
  
"Tai?" Sora called, weakly. "Yes? Sora, what's the matter? Are you all right?" Tai asked, coming into the living room. Sora sat up and looked at Tai. She could tell he was worried. They known each other for years! Even before the first adventure to the Digiworld. They dated in High School but Matt. He became more and more like his dad. Sora tried to talk to him and he said he hated it and tried to change.  
Tai, a little careless during the adventures in the Digiworld, but still, his crest was everything about him. His courage to save his friends and say what he means. His courage to be himself. Sora and Tai played soccer when they were still in gradeschool. Sora became like a sister to Tai's sister, Kari. And TK. Who were now dating. But they didn't much since she married Matt.  
"Sora? You okay?" Tai asked, breaking into her thoughts. "Yes, Tai. I was just thinking... And I don't like to be alone. I have had enough of it!" Sora said. Tai wrapped his arm around her shoulder after sitting down, "You know that you can divorce Matt and we can be a family. Me, you, and Chiki. Who is a sweet little girl. Just like her mother." Sora nodded, "I was thinking... about that."  
  
Matt drove down the street, bumping into signs, cars, and other stuff. He parked in front of the apartment where Tai lived and slammed the door which wouldn't shut all of the way. He stomped up the stair, a different half full beer can in his hand. He slammed his fist against the door that led to Tai.  
  
"Oh no... I know it's Matt. Tai, where can we hide?" Sora asked and picked up Chiki. "Go in the bathroom and hide." Tai said, motioning down the hall and Sora ran with Chiki in her arms. Tai opened the door, the chain locked, and looked at Matt. "Hey, Matt. Long time, no see. Whats up with you?" Matt slammed his hand against the door and yelled, "Where is that yariman, you hiretsukan!?" Tai shook his head, "What yariman, Matt?"   
Matt took a breath and replied, "Sora! I KNOW SHE IS HERE! WHERE?!" Tai shook his head and looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed man, "I don't know where she is." Matt pulled his hand to the crack, revealing to Tai his gun. "Where is she?" Matt asked, releasing the lock on the gun. 


	3. Forever...

Author's Note: First thing, I want to thank people. I like thanking people because they gave me good reviews and it is hard for a 12 year old to write these type of stories. Ides of Diamond (Cool Name), The Unknown, Care, Amy, Tai/Sora Queen, Echantress, and Aushie! On to the fic. What will happen to Tai? Matt finally got to Tai's apartment and begun yelling at Tai about Sora being there. Matt holds up his gun and shows it to Tai. What will happen!? Read to find out.   
No flamies... Read the last part and see what I said about flames... And.. if you ever watched Final Destination, you have probaly heard the line Matt says in the fic! This is the last part UNLESS I get more than five people wanting to know what happens with Sora and Tai and the baby, Chiki. Maybe Matt gets out of jail. Maybe he has henchman. Who knows? Review!   
  
"Matt... Hey, buddy. Calm down. No need for violence." Tai put his hands up and smiled nervously. "Sora ain't here, I haven't seen her for years." Tai looked at Matt. Matt's blue eyes were angry. His knuckles were white from gripping the gun. "Tai... I know she is here. NOW! LET ME IN!" Matt screamed and held the gun up to Tai's head, visible through the crack.  
"Ok. Ok. Matt, just a sec." Tai shut the door, unlocked the chair and opened it, nervously letting Matt in. "Sora, yariman! I know you are in here! Come out or I will kill Tai!" Matt screamed into the apartment. The bathroom door creeped open and Sora stepped out. Chiki was hidden in the bathtub. "Matt... please." Sora said quietly. Her voice tired and sad.   
"Sora! No!" Tai yelled and dashed in front of Sora. Matt leveled the gun at the two. "You dare to defy me!" Matt clicked the trigger and sent a bullet at Tai's head. "Tai!" Sora tackled Tai from behind, having the bullet zoom over them and hit the wall. The wood cracked. "Sora... you saved me.." Tai whispered to Sora and helped themselves help.   
"You can't cheat death!" Matt screamed and pulled out the knife, dry blood on it from the attack on Sora yesterday. He stabbed at Tai's chest, plunging the knife into the left side of his chest. "Tai!" Sora yelled and grabbed Tai. "Don't die on me." Sora whispered and sat him against the wall. Tai gripped where the knife stabbed him as Matt backed away from the couple. "I will... try not to." Tai winced from the pain.   
Sora stood up. Matt leveled his gun with her chest and pulled the trigger. Sora fell to the side, barely missing the bullet and ran to the window in Tai's bedroom. "HELP! POLICE!" Sora waved her hands and got the attention of several cars. Matt walked into the bedroom behind her and pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered the window. "Ah! POLICE!" Sora screamed and looked at Matt. Sirens off into the distance grew louder and Sora thought to herself, "Please, hurry." Matt heard the sirens to and stumbled backwards.   
  
Tai opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a hostipal bed. The walls were white and he could hear the beeping of his own heart. He seen a couple of nurses walking around and a doctor holding a clipboard. "Tai!" A familar voice cheered. "You are awake!" Tai turned his head and peered into the sweet, fragile face of his own and only love, Sora.   
"What happened, Sora?" Tai asked and touched her cheek softly. "The police got there just in time. They arrested Matt and took us, Chiki, you, and I, to the hostipal. Chiki is fine and sleeping. And you seem to be fine." Sora smiled. "He won't bother us?" Tai asked. "We can be together and we won't have to worry about him bothering... or killing.. us." Sora bent down and kissed Tai's cheek. "Forever." 


	4. Just the Beginning

Author's Note: I decided to do a sequel! By popular demand, Sora and Tai are leading a semi-normal life with their daughter, Chiki, who is now two years old and their 2 month old son, Eiki. The police notify the couple a couple days after Christmas that Matt had broken out of jail! What will happen!?  
  
Tai and Sora sat on the couch with Chiki coloring on the floor and Eiki asleep in a baby carrier. A slow version of "Jingle Bells" played and Sora had her head rested on Tai's shoulder. A Christmas tree stood in the corner with presents crowding underneath the green branches. Light flickered all around the house and the tree was throughly decorated.   
Chiki sang along with the song and she wore jeans and red shirt with a Santa hat on top of her blonde hair. Eiki wore Christmas themed pajamas with a small Santa hat hiding his spiky brown hair. Tai whispered little Christmas loves to Sora as the phone rang. Sora stood up and picked up the reciever, "Hello? This is the Kamiya residence.... What?! No way... I can't believe it!" Sora said, pausing every now and then.   
She hung up the phone. Her face was worried and sad, like it was a year ago. "What is the matter, hun? Who was that?" Tai asked, his voice worried about his wife. And for his children. Chiki still haven't grown to like him because of what her old father did, Tai had a feeling this was about him. "That was the police station..." Sora voice was scared, "Matt Ishida escaped."  
  
An hour later, Sora bought enough food to last a while and Tai had locked the doors and windows, putting boards over the windows. They blocked off the bigger vents, keeping only the small ones opened. Sora bought Chiki's stuff into the living room and Tai carried Eiki's stuff. By the time everything was finished, Chiki had fallen asleep, coloring in the book and Eiki cuddled in his crib.   
"You think that would be good enough?" Sora asked, laying her head in Tai's lap, tired. Tai stroked her hair slowly and looked at the clock. It blinked the time '10:23'. It had been excactly three hours since the police called to warn them about Matt. There was a knock at the door and Sora jumped. "Do you think that is him?" Sora whispered and Tai shrugged.   
The knock came again, louder and harder. Sora grabbed Chiki and pulled her close and held Eiki in her arms while Tai put his arm around her. They heard a voice from the door, "LET ME IN! OR I KILL YOU!" Sora's eyes filled with tears as she heard the familar voice yell. Chiki's eyes grew big as she recognized the voice at the door. Sora gripped her daugther and breathed heavily.   
"OPEN THE DOOR! YARIMAN! I KNOW YOU ARE WITH HIM!" Matt's voice spitted out. Even from outside the door, they could hear the click of a gun. "OPEN UP!" Matt screamed again. Eiki moved around in Sora's arm. Tai put his lips to her cheek. "We got him once... we can do it again. It will all be okay."  
  
Author's Note: No flames! This is JUST the beginning of when Matt escapes. I do not own Digimon. Thanks everyone for reviewing my fics! Aushie! I want to thank you the most! For some reason, your reviews helped me the most! ^_^ Everyone who didn't flame I would like to thank! Next part will be out Saturday evening. 


	5. Just Try

Author's Note: This is the fifth part of Blood Tears. No flames about Matt's characters. Matt has escaped and is pounding on the door to Tai and Sora's apartment. Chiki and Eiki, their children, are in the living room. What will Tai and Sora do? What will Matt do?!  
Sorry about it being late. My newest series is up now, Love and Courage. Thanks Tai/Sora Queen for the suggestion... I am adding a bigger spin to that. ^_^   
  
Sora looked into Tai's eyes. "But we can't stay here." Sora said, frantic for her children. "I know... Chiki?" Tai looked at the young girl in her mother's arm. Chiki nodded and looked at Tai. "Do you think you could climb down the pipe out of the back window with Eiki?" Tai asked the two year old. "I bet I could try." Chiki said, her voice scared.   
"Good idea, Tai!" Sora gently woke up Eiki. She put a baby backpack on Chiki's back and placed Eiki in it. She led Chiki down the hall and to the small window, which wasn't boarded up. She opened the window and looked at the pipe. They were on the second floor and the pipe went all the way to the ground with bushes on the side of the building.   
Chiki climbed out the window and hugged the pipe. "Now, now honey. Mommy and Tai can't come with you. Go to the police station or TK and Kari's house. Hurry." Sora said and watched her daughter slide, halfway climb, down the pipe and land in the bushes. Chiki made a peace sign and ran down the sidewalk with Eiki as he waved to Sora.  
  
Sora walked back to Tai who was pacing quietly in the living room. The banging begun to died down and Sora and Tai looked at the door when they seen a bullet fly through. "YARIMAN! LET ME IN!" Matt screamed from outside. A couple more bullets flew through the door and the banging started up.  
"Oh, Tai... what are we gonna do?!" Sora asked. "We have to get out. We will have to go to our bedroom and get the board off then climb out the window, going the opposite way of Chiki and Eiki." Tai said and pointed to the open bedroom door.   
The couple ran into the room and begun tearing the board off as the banging continued. Wood cracked from the door and they knew Matt was almost in. Together, they yanked the board off and opened the window. "We can climb on the wall like Spider-Man or jump into the bushes." Tai said. Sora climbed up to the windowsill and jumped. "Sora!" Tai yelled as she landed in the bushes. Sora held up a peace sign and smiled. "You are crazy." Tai said as he jumped into the bushes.   
Sora helped Tai up as they dusted themselves off and started running up the sidewalk toward Tai's parents apartment. They looked back to see Matt but the door was broken down and they guessed he was inside. They continued their way to the apartment, each of them hoping Chiki and Eiki are okay and that they will be okay.   



	6. Nothing

Author's Note: Tai and Sora are going one way to Tai's parents while Chiki and Eiki are running to TK and Kari's apartment the other way. Who will Matt find? Can the family be safe from the madman Matt? Read and Review!   
  
Tai held Sora's hand in his. They were walking fast, but not running. It was dark out and not many people or cars passed by on the small road. "Something... it... Tai?" Sora struggled with words. "Yeah, babe? What is the something or it...?" Tai tried to come up with the right question. "I can't think how to put this... but this street, this place, it doesn't smell right." Sora said.  
Tai nodded as he sniffed in the air. It didn't smell right. It had no Christmas smells. None of that fast food smell or even car smells. "You are right... there are no smells here. And where is here?" Tai looked at Sora, who was looking all over for some kind of clue to where they were.   
Sora looked back. Tai could tell she was scared. Of this place and Matt. "We didn't come THAT far, did we?" Sora asked, her eyes darted around. "I... don't... think... so." Tai paused between his words and looked at Sora. "Ohhh, I hope Chiki and Eiki are okay." Sora cried.   
  
Chiki ran along the dark sidewalk to her uncle's apartment. Eiki cried in the baby backpack. "Hush hush, Eek, we will be there soon." She whispered to the baby. The baby stopped crying and pulled gently on his sister's blonde hair. "We different, mommy says. She says we take after our daddies and her. She says I am her. And you are like Tai." Chiki talked to herself and her little brother, who cheered happily.   
  
Matt walked along the sidewalk. "Where did that yariman and Tai go?" Matt grumbled to himself. "I will find them... and I will kill them." He walked along. His knuckles were white and bruised. His blonde hair was damp with sweat and layed in no particular style. His blue eyes, dark from anger and hatred, moved up and down, searching for Sora and Tai.   
The gun was gripped tightly in his hand. Several cuts were open on his hand from banging on the door. "I can't believe I let them get away." Matt thought to himself. "Why!? Why! I could of been famous but I wanted a wife." Matt yelled at himself.   
  
The road was abandoned. Buildings old and falling apart. In some places, weeds were growing out from under the sidewalk. Sora and Tai hadn't noticed it but this place, for some strange reason, was deserted. "Tai... this is strange. There is NOTHING here." Sora said, her voice hushed. "I know, Sora, something is wrong here. But I don't know what." Tai answered. 


	7. Passing Way

Author's Note: Sorry about it being so late. I was REALLY busy. This is the last of Blood Tears and I am thinking about stopping Love And Courage and starting my newest series, DW3... aka Digital World 3. Please review. Say if you want Love and Courage to continue or not. Sorry y'all who were in the contest for Love and Courage. The series will get started again AFTER Christmas break.  
  
"This is really strange." Sora said, looking toward Tai. Her voice was quiet but she tried to block out the rustling of leaves behind them in the dark. She was afraid it was Matt. Tai turned and looked at her. He must have sensed something because he asked, "What's wrong?" She said nothing.  
"You hear it. Don't you?" Tai asked. Sora nodded, her eyes focused behind her. A human figure shadow appeared from the dark and Sora let out a yell of surprise. "Welcome, Tai." the voice of who they were trying to escape from said. "MATT!" Tai screamed and pushed Sora behind him.   
"Right." Matt's voice was calm and relaxed. The light of the moon far away gleamed down and the couple could see the manical smile on his face. "I wonder.." Matt's voice trailed off. He laughed. The laugh was evil. Pure evil. "Matt... What is wrong with you!?" Sora stepped forward.  
"Taking over someone's crest, yariman?" Matt said and held his gun at eye level to Sora. "Sora!" Tai yelled. "No Tai! I must face Matt myself. His crest is inside him. I know it is." Sora smiled, her face softened toward Matt. "No..." Matt said, his hand shaking, "NEVER!" Matt pulled back the trigger.   
The bullet plunged into Sora's chest and she fell backwards. Tai's arm enclosed her and she looked into his brown eyes. They showed sadness, tears, anger, and the most of all... love. "Tai.. I will be back. I am forever in your heart. I love you." Sora's eyes closed and Tai's tears flowed freely.  
  
Sora found herself in darkness. "Whe- where am I?" Her voice echoed throught out the blank darkness and she looked around. "This is the passing way. You are dead." A voice said and a small man appeared. "Who are you? And the passing way?" Sora asked, confused. "I am... what you call an angel. The passing way is between life and death. You are not excactly dead."   
Sora looked confused. She was getting angry, "THEN WHAT AM I!?"   
"You are in the passing way..."  
"I got that part!"  
"You are the holder of love in a fight against the owner of friendship with the keeper of courage."  
Sora tapped her foot impatiently, "Okay, angel. I need help. How do I get back to life?"   
"You must have hope to see the light. Use your knowledge and courage to get there and you must be sincere to yourself and rely on yourself. Most of all, you must carry inside you, love and friendship."  
"Is that some kind of riddle? All of the crests were used in it."   
"You must harness the powers of your friends and yourself."   
Sora looked behind her, "What if... what if they lost their power?" She looked at the angel whose face told nothing. "I know Matt did. The owner of friendship is gone."   
"You are mistaken, Love, you must show him his power... deep inside of him."  
Sora closed her eyes and pleaded to the Digidestined, "Help me. Release your crests to me. Bring me back to life." She felt the powers of knowledge, light, hope, sincerity, reliability, courage, love, and friendship. "Thanks Matt." She said under her breath.  
  
Sora coughed and opened her eyes to find herself in Tai's arms. "Sora!" Tai's eyes, filled with tears, embraced her heart in a hug. She sat up, with the help of Tai and looked at Matt. "Matt?" Sora said, her voice quiet. The pain in her chest didn't hurt anymore.  
"I want to thank you, Matt." Sora said, putting her hand over her heart. "What?! He shot you!!" Tai yelled. Sora continued, "The crests brought me back together but we had to have the power of all of us. Matt's crest still has its power of friendship, deep inside of him. We all do. That is why I am alive." She smiled.  
Matt dropped the gun and placed his hand on his heart. "I can feel it, Sora." He said, his voice sad and quiet. Tai looked down and notice where his crest once laid glowed. He looked up and seen Sora's and Matt's old crest's home glowed. "The power inside of us." Sora said quietly as Tai hugged her and Matt kneeled down.  
  



	8. Three Musketeers

Author's Note: By popular demand *sweatdrops* I have HOPEFULLY the last chapter. I would NEVER make a Sorato! Now... the fic... Sora was shot but is back alive. It's short and it is a Taiora! EVIL SORATO! Can't Sora thank Matt without you little people thinking it is a Sorato!? Taiora forever!  
  
"I am so sorry, Sora... I didn't know wha.." Matt begun to say but Sora cut him off. "It's okay. You, the true you is back." Tai wrapped his arms around her tighter as if keeping her on the earth. "Tai. I am all right now. We have to find Chiki and Eiki!" Sora yelled and tears spilled from her eyes.  
Tai stood up and helped Sora up. Matt stood next to the couple. "Look at us. The three musketeers once again." Matt smiled. Sora laughed a bit, happy that his humor was back. Tai kissed Sora's cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on Tai's shoulder and the group walked out of the abandoned town.  
  
Chiki and Eiki sat on the sidewalk, quite tired and bored of walking. Eiki pulled out grass and threw it in Chiki's blonde hair. "I hope mommy gets here soon." Chiki said, quietly and tired. Eiki looked up at her and cheered, "Daaa! Daaa!"   
"I hope mommy and Tai get here." Chiki looked at the darkness, "I hope daddy doesn't." Eiki looked at her and threw more grass, "Daa!"   
"Yes, Eiki. Dada is Tai. You are right. Matt isn't my daddy. Tai is." Chiki smiled and hugged her little brother. (A/N: Remember how Chiki would call Tai "Tai" and not dad! Kawaii, ain't it?)  
  
Sora, Tai, and Matt walked along in the darkness and the silence. None knew what to say to the other. Each with many questions. "So.. what happened?" Tai asked Sora, meaning the death.   
"I.. uh... was in this dark place and this short man who called himself an angel told me it was the passing way. I had to get all the powers of the crests to bring my life back and so on." She explained.  
"Whoa. It's kinda ironic." Matt said and looked at the sky. "Yeah, it's like... life is a battle field. You win and you lose. Today, we won." Tai said and kissed Sora on the lips.   
Sora said, "Stars are so pretty. They are like the tears of angels, waiting to sprinkle on us. They show up at night to honor the ones who have died. The angels wait above for us. But it wasn't my time."  
"Right, my angel is right here." Tai smiled and picked the young woman up in his arms. "Someday, I will find my angel but right now, I'm hanging with my friends and being myself." Matt smiled and the group of three spotted the two children.   
"Daaaa!" Eiki cheered and threw grass at the on coming group. Sora got to her feet and picked up Eiki and Chiki ran over to Tai, "Daddy!" She hugged the brown haired man's leg and Sora smiled at Tai. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he picked up the small girl.   
"Your mommy, your daddy, and your uncle are here." Tai smiled and kissed her cheek. "And we will never leave again." Chiki wrapped her arms around Tai.  
"That's right. We will never leave again." Sora whispered and embraced the two in a hug. 


End file.
